


On Edge

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: One of Peter's suitors likes to edge him. It turns out his other suitor does, too.





	On Edge

Peter is Tony’s paid booty call. Peter isn’t a prostitute, per se, he just shows up any time Tony asks him for some sex, and Tony gives him money for his troubles.

This set-up has been working for several months now, and the sex is always great. Peter knows what he is doing despite only being 17, and Tony certainly knows what buttons to push to make sure Peter is a quivering, sweaty mess by the end.

Peter’s stamina has always been lacking. Not that Tony minds, he is aware of Peter’s age and the limitations that come with it. But today, after calling Peter over and having the boy straddle him in his bed, it is immediately apparent that today is different.

“I wanna fuck you so bad.” Peter all but growls, leading down to crush his lips into Tony’s.

Tony hums into the onslaught of kisses, Peter’s tongue forcing itself messily into his mouth. Peter assaults his lips like this for all of 10 seconds, stopping with a stifled moan when Tony pushes his hips up to rub teasingly against Peter’s already hard cock. “Oh, look at you.”

Peter can barely bring himself to feel embarrassed over the amused tone of Tony’s voice. All of his focus hones in on the warm squeeze of his cock between their bodies.

Brows quirked, Tony watches Peter make quick work of… totally forgetting what he is here for. Tony’s hips return to the bed and Peter’s follow, stiff, insistent rocks of Peter’s hips accompanied by tiny, strangled keens.

“This is- you feel-“ Peter pants, his body slowly sagging forward until he is lying flush across Tony’s front, and he is just humping messily against his body. “It’s- oh!”

Between Peter’s face wedging itself into the crook of his neck to muffle a sob, and the kid’s hips moving in shaky, urgent snaps, Tony is entirely unsurprised when Peter suddenly gasps sharply. He smirks when Peter abruptly freezes. “Close?”

“Y-yeah, sorry, sorry, just…” Peter squeaks, his face red. “Just gimme a sec…”

“What’s got you wound so tight?” Tony taunts, flipping their bodies to grin down at him from between his legs.

“Uh, well…” Peter murmurs. “I actually just got done with another, ah, friend, before you called me. He didn’t let me come.”

“He didn’t _let_ you come?”

“No, he… likes it when I get really close, but don’t finish. I hate it, because he always edges me, like, 10 times to be sure that I’m really desperate, and then he comes and tells me to go home. The money’s good, though, so…”

“Oh, poor Petey.” Tony coos, rolling his hips once into Peter’s. “You were about to go home and get yourself off then, huh?”

“Yeah-“ Peter sighs, trying to keep himself composed. “Yeah. Then you called, and I was already close to your house, so I thought that I could kill two birds with one stone, but-“ Peter is cut off by his own gasp when Tony starts to swirl his hips, hard and slow.

“But now you’re about to lose it before I’ve even stretched you?” Tony offers, eating up the way Peter’s mouth can’t seem to form words despite its best efforts. He starts rutting into Peter’s body in earnest, leaning down to huff into his ear, “You know, I could just let you come right now, and we could wait until you come back around to have sex. That way you could have a little relief before I fuck you.”

Peter nods fervently, too far gone to answer with anything but a thin cry. His hips snatch with little rhythm, his body taking over for him as he relaxes into the heat flooding his stomach. “Tony, Tony-!”

“But,” Tony says suddenly, sitting back on his haunches and leaving Peter a sobbing, needy mess on his sheets. “I think I see why your other ‘friend’ enjoys you like this. You’re so pretty when you need it so bad.”

It’s doesn’t take long after Tony starts fucking Peter, still slick with lube from his previous suitor, for Peter to become a babbling wreck. This only drives Tony to an orgasm faster, and when he feels his muscles starting to contract with his impending release, he huffs into Peter’s ear, “You gonna let me fill up this hole with my come, or you want me to come all over your pretty cock?”

“Don’t-“ Peter gasps. “Don’t pull out!”

“You got it.” Tony murmurs, rocking himself three, four, five more times before he is spilling, groaning softly against Peter’s skin.

“Please, please can I come now?” Peter whimpers when Tony pulls out, hands already reaching out to feel over Tony’s torso.

“Hmm,” Tony hums, rubbing a single finger over Peter’s weeping head. He smiles when Peter’s hips jar violently. “I guess so. But I want you to finish yourself for me, alright?”

Peter nods fervently, darting his hand down to grab his cock.

Tony catches him by the wrist. “Nuh-uh, on your knees.”

Peter obeys wordlessly, though his breaths are coming in shallow pants. He watches Tony slide off the bed, and when he sees him drop to his knees at the side of the bed, he can’t contain the small keen that escapes him.

Tony drags Peter closer to the edge, his face lined up perfectly with Peter’s cock. He catches a stray dribble of precum on his tongue. “Alright, sport, have at it.”

“Oh god, Mr. Stark…”

Tony smiles through his open mouth, tongue hanging out and watching Peter start to stroke himself.

Peter does his best to keep his eyes open, fixed on the insanely inviting image of Tony Stark on his knees, waiting for Peter to come. He can’t, though, his eyes clamping shut when his orgasm is threatening to hit him only seconds later. “Oh, oh god-!”

Hot bursts of fluid land over Tony’s face and mouth, and he happily swallows what he can get with his tongue. He smiles cheekily when Peter wilts onto the bed, panting harshly. “I think we should do that every time, don’t you?”

“Fuck off.” Peter giggles airily.


End file.
